Avatar Korra (Injustice 2)
|} "Well I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it." About Korra *'Injustice 2 (Bio):' "Current Avatar and immediate successor of Avatar Aang, Korra was born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe. Master of the elements: water, earth, wind, and fire, she also is a fierce, independent, and pugnacious fighter able to rise to any occasion. Confident yet impulsive, this young and headstrong powerhouse will prove that no great threat is one she can't handle." *'Injustice 2 (Ending):' "TBA" Appearance KoImage.jpg|Avatar Korra base outfit avatar_korra_outfit_book_2_spirits_by_ag121798-d8h5uf7.png|Gear options bb0bb37ff6fecb45f9643efcbdde6ebb.jpg|Gear options steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_329982655_preview.jpg|Gear options korra-finale-dress.png|Gear options korra_of_the_southern_water_tribe_by_ktheavatar-d5robgj.jpg|Gear options c350ef1485b7fb7817e56e53ef9546ed.jpg|Gear options 1b1bd5ab33d6fbc50763d7fbc23a63a2.jpg|Gear options avatar_korra_by_30601064-d861pzc.jpg|Gear options 6a3237de5e36b7dc4367ad3d3b2a3629.jpg|Gear options tlok__book_2_kya_by_ag121798-d9fy95y.jpg|Gear options 94ff1f48b686a35dfd3b6272da2d5fe2.jpg|Gear options 43c986c209aff0bdccb288a962352a38.jpg|Gear options 42c5852f62d45a9f818b0c4640fe6adb.jpg|Gear options korra__firebending_training_with_azula_by_kelly1412-d4ubucy.jpg|Gear options korra_the_firebender_by_punker__rocker-d5478ma (2).png|Gear options 8b0b6e37855aa550673c0b457cb6e247.jpg|Gear options korra_pro_bending_by_azraelevangeline-d547n1x.jpg|Gear options profile_picture_by_kiniki_chan-d5903n9.png|Gear options dd61d4808679e24ea83afe296fe6587d.jpg|Gear options 709a2e3d5c033d4c1250d447c6a1b514.jpg|Gear options korra-screenshot-2-21.jpg|Gear options korra-screenshot-2-9.jpg|Gear options Korra outfit concept by fenchan-d55clhb.png|Gear options dcdbb493232fa5c9eadeaf9378a8431b.jpg|Gear options steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_329982655_preview (2).jpg|Gear options Add. Combat Characteristics Signature Moves *'Tornado:' Korra does a tornado spin kick that knocks the opponent down. The meter burn version adds armor. (I2) *'Water Gimbal:' Korra rotates two rings of water around her body. (I2) **'Water Blast,' Korra shoots a high-pressure stream of water at her adversary, knocking the opponent down. **'Ice Shield,' Korra freezes the water in front of her, creating a shield of ice to either freeze the opponent, if they're too close, or block a projectile. **'Steam Screen,' Korra evaporates the water and creates a fog that covers a portion of the screen for a very short time. *'Fireball:' Korra sends a fire ball across the screen out of her fist at her opponent. She is also able to shoot it in the air, and kneel down to send it at her opponent's feet. The meter burn version sends a bolt of lightning, instead of a fire ball, across the screen out of her fingers at her opponent, dealing more damage. (I2) *'Stone Drop:' Korra summons a rock from the ground and launches it upward, making it land on the opponent from above. This move has a close, medium, and far range versions. (I2) **'Crystal Drop,' deals slightly more damage. **'Molt Drop,' deals damage over time but has a slow recovery. **'Sand Drop,' stuns the opponent but for less damage. **'Mud Drop,' deals more damage and stuns the opponent but has longer start-up and recovery. *'Rolling Stone:' Korra sends a spiked spherical rock rolling towards her opponent to trip them. (I2) **'Rolling Crystal,' deals slightly more damage. **'Rolling Magma,' pops the opponent up but has a slow start-up and recovery. **'Rolling Dune,' pops the opponent up. **'Rolling Slurry,' deals more damage but has a slow start-up and recovery. *'Wind Spin:' Korra spins backwards, in a tornado-like fashion, evading attack. (I2) Other Moves *'Grab:' Korra jump-flips off her opponent, only to blast them away with a fire ball sent from her feet. (I2) *Abilities: (Injustice 2) **'Grand Master:' Korra does a cartwheel then a grand master swipe flip to pop the opponent up. The meter burn version adds armor. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces Tornado. **'Rush:' Korra charges at her opponent, punches them, then whirls on passing them and blasting them with the element chosen. Not available in '''Earth Stance'.'' Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Heal:' Korra, in her Water Gimbal, begins to use her circulating water to heal herself. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Augments Water Gimbal. **'Fire Strike:' Korra delivers an overhead flipping stomp to the opponent's head, from mid-air, to pop them up if it connects. The meter burn version has her do a backflip with her feet ablaze to further juggle her opponent. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Mineral Stance:' Korra replaces all her Earth Stance abilities with crystal-based attacks. Requires 2 Ability Slots. Augments Earth Stance **'Volcano Stance:' Korra replaces all her Earth Stance abilities with magma-based attacks. Requires 2 Ability Slots. Augments Earth Stance. **'Desert Stance:' Korra replaces all her Earth Stance abilities with sand-based attacks. Requires 2 Ability Slots. Augments Earth Stance. **'Swamp Stance:' Korra replaces all her Earth Stance abilities with mud-based attacks. Requires 2 Ability Slots. Augments Earth Stance. **'Air Earth Shake:' Korra sends a Ground Pulse from the air to trip her opponent. This has close, medium and far versions. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Metal Daggers:' Korra metal bends her arm bands at her opponent in quick succession. She can fire all of her equipped bands at a time if all are recharged. Must have metal arm bands equipped. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Metal Lift:' Korra releases two metal bands to lift the opponent up by their wrists, allowing for a combo opportunity. Must have metal arm bands equipped. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Wind Sweep:' Korra sweeps the opponent from a distance with a burst of wind. The meter burn version has Korra do a forward cartwheel, that also releases a burst of wind, to bounce the opponent back. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Traits *'Stance Change:' Korra can switch between which element she hones. (I2) **'Water Stance:' Adds Water Gimbal. **'Fire Stance:' Adds Fireball, Low Fireball, Air Fireball, and Fire Strike. **'Earth Stance:' Adds Rock Drop, Rolling Stone, and Air Earth Shake. **'Air Stance:' Adds Wind Sweep and Wind Spin. Super Moves *'Master of the Elements:' Korra enters the Avatar State and hits the opponent with an overhead wind slice to stun and initiate the super. She then wind pushes them back slightly so that they almost lose their balance before grabbing their leg with a water/ice hook. She continues by slamming them on their back overtop her (switching sides), slamming a giant fireball on them and encasing them in rock only so their head and upper chest is exposed. She finishes by placing her thumbs on their forehead and chest and turning the screen completely white with energy before returning to action. (I2) Trivia *Korra uses a few abilities that she did not showcase during her series' run (i.e., crystal-bending) *Her fighting style is slightly similar to that of Jacqui Briggs. *'Legendary Gear:' **'TBN -' TBA Additional Details Customization: *Base stats: **Strength: 1200 **Ability: 1150 **Defense: 1050 **Health: 900 *Gear (Simplified): **Headpiece. **Chest. **Arms. **Legs & Shoes. **Accessory: Armband. **Alternate Colors (Primary/Secondary/Contrast): ***'Water Tribe' (Blue/Dark Blue/Brown), Water Tribe - Alternate (Dark Blue, Purple, Light Brown) ***'Raava's Spirit' (Light Blue/Dark Blue/White), Raava's Spirit - Alternate (Dark Blue/Purple/White) ***'Fire Ferret' (Red/Dark Red/Black), Fire Ferret - Alternate (Dark Red/White/Orange) ***'Earth Kingdom' (Green/Brown/Black), Earth Kingdom - Alternate (Emerald Green/Black/Yellow) ***'Air Nomad' (Orange/Red/Brown), Air Nomad - Alternate (Yellow/Orange/Red) ***'God' (White/Silver/Light Gray), God - Alternate (Light Gray/Silver/Gray) ***'Demon' (Dark Red/Dark Gray/Black), Demon - Alternate (Dark Gray/Light Gray/Black) **Abilities Character Select Screen: *When both characters are ready, she will go into the Avatar State, stunning the opponent with wind. In game: *Intro: **When she speaks first, she rides in on Naga's back as she says her first line; (the opponent says their line); then she jumps off Naga and says her second line as she sends a growling Naga away. **When she speaks second, she will enter in on an air scooter; (the opponent says their line); then she will go into the Avatar State, still on the air scooter, before she says her line; (then the opponent says their second line). *When she wins a round, she crosses her arms and says a sarcastic/snarchy line to the defeated opponent. *If she wins too close to the opponent, she creates an ice on the ground behind her to slide away from the defeated opponent. *Clash Win: She blasts the opponent back with wind. *Outro: She does the full water bending intro from her series, splashing the screen to end. Gallery *Add. See Also Avatar Korra/Gameplay Avatar Korra/Quotes Avatar Korra/Gear Category:Venommm Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Gadget Users Category:Injustice 2